battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Metal Hippoe (Metal)
Metal Hippoe (Japanese: メタルカバちゃん Metarukaba-chan) is a Metal enemy encountered in Into the Future, Cats of the Cosmos and Legend Stages. Enemy Metal Hippoe is a stronger version of the regular Hippoe. Its attack rate is faster, and it has more attack power, along with an ability that only Metal enemies have: taking 1 damage per hit. At 100% strength magnification, it has 80 health in total, with 2 knockbacks. In some levels, Metal Hippoe can act as an annoying meatshield, such as in Chubby. B. Goode and Prison Destruction, and other times it can be a help for stalling as you build up long-ranged cats. Strategy While it may seem tough once you first encounter it, quick attackers, such as Giraffe Cat and Mr. are able to easily defeat it due to it's quick attack speed. Alternatively, you can use Moneko and hope for her to do critical damage. Later on, it will barely become a threat at all, as it's outshadowed by stronger Metal Enemies. Catornado absolutely destroys Metal Hippoe, given its fast attack rate and critical chance. Dictionary Encounters Into the Future * Stage 1-14: Greece (100%) * Stage 1-23: Madagascar (100%) * Stage 1-35: Colombia (100%) * Stage 1-46: Brazil (100%) * Stage 2-14: Greece (200%) * Stage 2-23: Madagascar (200%) * Stage 2-35: Colombia (200%) * Stage 3-14: Greece (250%) * Stage 3-23: Madagascar (250%) * Stage 3-35: Colombia (250%) Cats of the Cosmos * Stage 1-10: Triton (200%) * Stage 1-19: Canopus (100%) * Stage 1-29: Moskandag (250%) * Stage 1-37: Aguham (250%) * Stage 1-45: N77 Nebula (200%) * Stage 2-19: Canopus (200%) * Stage 2-29: Moskandag (200%) * Stage 2-45: N77 Nebula (200%) * Stage 3-19: Canopus (300%) * Stage 3-29: Moskandag (300%) * Stage 3-37: Aguham (300%) * Stage 3-45: N77 Nebula (300%) Stories of Legend * Stage 1-2: Return of Terror (100%) * Stage 2-1: Nyandalucia (100%) * Stage 2-4: Sangria River (100%) * Stage 3-7: Peptide snowfield (100%) * Stage 4-4: Chaos Lagoon (100%) * Stage 6-4: Macaroni Town (200%) * Stage 7-5: Economic Sea (100%) * Stage 7-7: Frozen Tuna Front (100%) * Stage 8-4: Disgusting Swamp (100%) * Stage 9-8: Chubby B. Goode (100%) * Stage 11-1: Potential Road (200%) * Stage 11-4: Philosophy Road (200%) * Stage 12-7: Ark of the Month (200%) * Stage 13-4: Sea Urchin Cave (200%) * Stage 18-4: Dead Falls (200%) * Stage 19-3: Prison Destruction (100%) * Stage 20-2: Utopia is Over There (400%) * Stage 21-5: Subtle Curfew (300%) * Stage 24-3: The Horrible Song (100%) * Stage 31-4: Alien Ecology (200%) * Stage 32-5: Bionic Seaweed (200%) * Stage 35-5: Tunafish Trenches (200%) * Stage 39-1: Electric Bath (200%) Uncanny Legends * Stage 4-1: Marine Town (300%) * Stage 9-5: Roe Row (300%) * Stage 11-3: Ashen Rain (1000%) * Stage 19-3: Triton's Cave (300%) * Stage 21-3: Gas-Powered Birds (300% strength magnification) Special Events * Cat Ticket Chance!: Love, Metal Hippoe (Hard) (100%) * Siege of Hippoe!: Super Metal Hippoe (Expert) (200%) * The Forbidden Bride: ...No, I Do Not (100%) * Monthly Event All-Stars Miracle Anniversary!: Miracle Tactics! (Insane) (100%) * Sweet Irony: Attack on Titanium (Insane) (100%) * Panties Awakens!: No Frills Evolution (Expert) (100%) * Catfruit Stages: Catfruit Jubilee (200%) * Summer Diary: Mosquito Hell (100%) * Cat Kart Awakens!: Kartopia (Expert) (200%) * Strait of Wings: ** Ancient Ruins (Normal) (100%) ** Ancient Ruins (Veteran) (100%) * Silver Week: A Distant Road (100%) * Crazed Moneko: in LONDON (200%) * Old Guys in the City: Night Shuffleboard (200%) * Ritual Confusion: Sins and Blessings (250%) * Bitter Irony: ** Wrath of Titanium (Deadly) (100%) ** Revenge of Titanium (Deadly) (200%) * Heavenly Tower: ** Floor 6 (100%) ** Floor 14 (100%) ** Floor 28 (200%) Strategies This enemy is an absolute joke and is barely a threat at all. You can use Giraffe Cats and some meatshields to kill it, or alternatively Critical Hitters. Even Hurricat's Critical Hit is strong enough to kill this enemy. Stats :*In each stage, there is strength magnification, the value of health and attack power varies due to this value. :*Time between attacks is the time of the attack from the motion end until the next attack motion start. Gallery metal hippo en.jpg Reference *https://battlecats-db.com/enemy/049.html ---- Enemy Release Order: '<< Doge Dark | St. Pigge the 2nd >> ' ---- Category:Enemy Units Category:Stories of Legend Enemies Category:Metal Enemies